


Bobby's Story

by elegantdalek



Series: All of Me Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 10:18:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elegantdalek/pseuds/elegantdalek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby was always a part of Sam and Dean's life. But things change after John dies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bobby's Story

**Author's Note:**

> All of Me Adds Up to You in Bobby's point of view. Goes a little further in time.

When Bobby got the call from Dave, he knew in his gut that John Winchester wasn't going to be found alive. John, while hunting, was always acting stupid and reckless, and being alone made him even more dangerous. At least he thought about his boys and tried to protect them, but he just didn't give a damn about his own life.

Bobby heard from him occasionally, enough to know that Dean and Sam were once again being torn from one place to another. It had been more than a year since he'd seen the boys and desperately wanted to give them a few days of rest, but John was insistent and crazy and wouldn't come visit. The only time Bobby saw them anymore was when someone was gravely injured, and the only time he heard from them was when John needed help on a case. Bobby was more than willing to help, that's what he was there for, but more than anything he wanted to help those poor Winchester boys. Spending your entire childhood growing up on the road was something Bobby could never imagine. God knows how screwed up it made them. They were lucky they had each other to turn to, and Bobby knew just how much they depended on each other to survive.

John called a few weeks earlier asking for Bobby's help with the latest monster, and after several sleepless nights Bobby figured out it was a surogou. Thankfully John had the presence of mind to send Dean and Sam to a hideout cabin far from the nasty creature, but that didn't mean it was any safer, and Bobby told John numerous times to be careful and not to go into the woods alone. When John finally caught up with the thing Bobby even called that asshole Dave and told him to meet up with John and hunt the damn monster together.

But now Dave had called and he hadn't heard from John in more than 24 hours and was afraid John had gone after the surogou alone. Bobby knew that had to be the case. It was something John had done plenty of times. He loved to go off and think he could handle something by himself, when in fact he could not. Bobby told Dave to go and try to find John, because chances were the surogou had gotten his fill of Winchester meat and wouldn't be as harmless right now. Then he tried to call Dean, but of course the number he had was disconnected.

All Bobby could do was hope Dean called him. He didn't even know where the boys were. Somewhere safe, John had said. Bobby sighed heavily and took a healthy swig of whiskey. If something did in fact happen to John, by god Bobby was going to take care of those boys. They were the closest thing he had to family. Bobby was going to show them what a father ought to be like. He'd had some chances, back when John was training them to use guns and fight and would stop by Sioux Falls every few months. Bobby usually managed to sneak in some baseball and cards when John was off somewhere, but it was never long enough.

John loved his sons, of course he did, but he sure had a funny way of showing it. All those years hell bent on revenge for Mary's death turned him into something she probably wouldn't have liked too much. John trained Sam and Dean too much, disregarded their schooling, and forgot most of the time that they were kids. Wherever they were right now Bobby hoped they were having an enjoyable time.

***

Later that day, after Bobby finally got off the phone pretending to be the FBI, he was making a sandwich of old turkey and not much else when his home phone rang. It was Sam. Turned out John had called them right before he died. At least it sure sounded like he died, according to what Sam said. Chewing sounds were never a good sign. They were way over in goddamn Idaho, but Bobby told them to hit the road and get their asses over to South Dakota.

Now that Bobby had gotten in touch with the boys he felt a lot better. Bobby didn't have any personal feelings, good or bad, about John's probable death, but he knew it'd be hard on Sam and Dean. It was best to get it over with, and who knows, maybe it would end up being a good thing. When Bobby's own father died it turned his whole life around in the positive direction. And since school was about to start again, Sam would have to go to the local high school. Even if John turned out to be alive, Bobby would probably be able to convince John to let Sam stay, at least for a few months. Bobby knew it was a good school and had tried more than once to get John to bring his boys there. But John didn't want them getting soft. As far as he was concerned there was nothing good in the world and the only thing they had to do in life was get rid of some of the evil.

When the boys finally got to Bobby's house he pulled them both into big hugs. Dean looked way too worried and tired for his age and so Bobby made sure to hug him extra tight. Bobby told Dean what he knew about John, but the kid was clearly inching to truly find out what happened. Finally with some coaxing he got them to go to bed, and Bobby joined them upstairs soon after, but he laid awake for a long time thinking about those Winchester boys.

***

In the morning, after unsuccessfully trying to clean the kitchen up enough so he could make breakfast, Bobby called Dave. Of course he didn't answer, not on the first try and not on the second or third either. Then Dean appeared out of nowhere so he enlisted the kid's help with research. Sure Bobby had already read everything there was to read about the surogous, but it wouldn't hurt to have a second pair of eyes. Besides, Bobby had to make sure Dean didn't go crazy with worry.

Soon enough Dean went crazy alright, and so Bobby showed him on the map where John and Dave were. Sam came in at that point, and finally Bobby thought Dean would calm down. Not a minute later he heard yelling coming from the kitchen. Bobby took off his baseball cap, rubbed his head, and then replaced the weathered cap before going in to talk to them.

It seemed that Dean had the dumb-ass idea to go after his dad, even though he was smarter to know better. Bobby tried to reason with him, but Dean sure took after his dad in some respects and a minute later the Impala engine was roaring and Dean was gone. But not before yelling into Bobby's face. He knew Dean didn't mean it, that he was angry and upset and worried about his dad, but it didn't make it sting any less.

But Bobby wasn't the only one disregarded. Sam had tried to get Dean to stay as well, but Dean was on a mission and the only thing he was taking was himself.

Bobby put a hand on Sam's shoulder when he saw there were silent tears falling down his face. “He'll come back, boy. Don't you worry about that.”

Sam didn't look convinced. “He's going to get hurt! Why didn't you stop him?”

“He's not a kid anymore, Sam. He's old enough to take care of himself. You heard him.” Bobby cleared his throat. “He might be boneheaded, but he's smart enough to stay safe. We'll call him in a few hours once he's calmed down.”

Sam nodded and turned back into the living room. Bobby let him go and watched the boy sit down in the seat his brother had vacated and pick up the notes about the surogou.

Dean didn't answer when Bobby called a few hours later, and not when he tried at dinner time either. He wasn't too worried; even driving the Impala to the edge of her limits meant Dean couldn't be all the way to northern Michigan yet. He called Dave again too, but he didn't answer.

Sam was silent as they ate and reminded Bobby of John so much he couldn't look at him. “It's good to see you, son,” Bobby said, because what else was there to say? ‘I'm sorry your daddy's dead? I'm sorry your brother took off and left you here?’ The corner of Sam's mouth jerked, which Bobby took as a good sign.

Sam looked up into Bobby's eyes, and he could read the pain there. “Thank you for taking care of me.”

“Of course, ya idjit. You know I would never leave you on your own.” Bobby left it at that and hoped Sam knew just how much he meant it.

By unspoken agreement Bobby and Sam stayed up sitting in the living room staring at the phone. Dean must be there by now, and he wasn't answering his phone. Bobby refused to believe that anything had happened to him. Sam looked like he would actually collapse and fall over if he got any bad news. Watching him watch the phone was slightly terrifying. He didn't seem to blink.

When the phone actually rang it surprised them both and so it took a few rings for Bobby to grab it and shout Dean's name into the receiver. He closed his eyes and sighed in relief when he heard that it was, in fact, Dean. Bobby got it out of him that John had in fact died, Dave had been stuck in the woods, and the monster was dead. But now the poor kid was left to bury his father, something no one ought to have to do alone. But there was no other choice so Bobby told him to burn the body, instead, and bury the ashes later. Sam was a quiet presence next to him but Bobby felt him nod in agreement. Bobby tried to get Sam to talk to his brother; Dean was openly crying, not even trying to hide it, and Dean asked about Sam, but the kid calmly refused and so Bobby left it at that.

Sam didn’t leave his side the entire time he was on the phone and his hot body made Bobby start to sweat, but he didn’t move over. He made Dean promise to come right back to Sioux Falls, but they both knew it was an empty promise. Dean had made his choice and there was nothing Bobby could do to stop it. Dean did, however, make Bobby promise to take the best care of Sam, but that was another breath they could have saved. It was an unnecessary promise because it was an unnecessary request; Bobby would take care of the Winchester boys as long as there were boys to take care of.

The minute Bobby hung up the phone Sam stood up. “I’m going to bed,” he said, and before Bobby could say anything he was gone and Bobby was left sitting alone in the middle of a broken family.

***

The next day Bobby called the high school and got Sam signed up. Classes started next week and Bobby was actually excited to have someone to look after. When Sam finally came downstairs, his eyes were bloodshot but his face was clear and he looked alert. Bobby told him about the plans he made and Sam just nodded silently. Bobby took him out shopping for school supplies and new clothes and the old Sammy smile emerged once or twice, but mostly he was quiet. Bobby chalked it up to his father’s death, and left it at that.

But after two weeks of silent, brooding Sam, Bobby knew he was just lying to himself. Sure, he was probably upset about his dad, or at least had been, but that wasn’t the problem now. It was Dean. Bobby knew that crazy mixed-up relationship of theirs would get them into trouble one day, but he didn’t think he’d be the one witnessing it firsthand. The worst part was that there was nothing he could do. Sam looked how Bobby had right after Karen died: lost and unwilling to trust anyone.

Bobby kept trying to talk to Dean, get him to come home, but after a few awkward and brief phone calls, the kid stopped answering altogether. Bobby knew he needed time, but with Sam as he was, he was out of his element. He didn’t know what to do. So when Sam came up to him and asked about helping with research, Bobby breathed a giant sigh of relief.

The day after Sam finally stopped looking so lonely and forlorn and expressed interest in research, Bobby got a call from Dean. He sounded tired and worn out, but interested in hunting again, and Bobby could have sworn the boys had a sixth sense or something, because their mourning periods came to an end almost exactly together. Sam still wouldn’t talk to Dean, or about him, but Bobby figured anything was progress.

And so slowly but surely the weeks passed. Once a week, if not more, Bobby got a call from Dean, filling him in on his latest cases and getting news about Sam. Bobby talked about Sam as much as he could, and he could tell Dean was aching to know more, but he never asked. Sam, for his part, always seemed to be lurking around whenever he was talking to Dean, and more than once Bobby motioned for him to come over to the phone, but Sam never budged.

In addition to the research, Bobby started teaching Sam about fixing up car engines. It was eerily similar to when he’d taught Dean, and the memories sometimes threated to choke Bobby up, but if Sam noticed, he never said anything. Sam never really said anything. They ate dinner together most nights, and he answered questions readily enough about school, but he never volunteered information. Sometimes Bobby felt like he was living with monk or something, but then Dean would call, cheerful voice sounding through the phone, and Bobby would almost ache himself feeling Sam’s loss.

***

It was the middle of December and the snow was falling like crazy by the time Bobby finally got off the phone with the FBI over a stupid hunter in Vermont. He hung the phone up, muttering to himself, thinking about where he’d last set his bottle of whiskey, when he realized Sam was standing in the kitchen quietly. “Hey, kid,” he said, looking around the kitchen, but it was clean, like always now, and the alcohol was nowhere to be seen. “Balls. You seen my bottle of whiskey?” he asked Sam.

“I put it on your desk when I cleaned earlier,” Sam said, and Bobby chucked and walked into his study; indeed the half empty bottle was sitting on his desk and he brought it back to the kitchen where Sam was still standing.

“I tell you, I can’t get used to a clean house. It’s weird.” He grabbed a clean glass out of the cupboard and filled it half full before quickly swallowing down most of it. “That’s better.” Sam was still standing there, quietly, so Bobby asked if he needed anything.

“Can we invite Dean over for Christmas?” The words were quiet but steady and calm, yet Bobby’s heart started beating faster.

“Of course, kid, you don’t gotta ask that. Did you call him?”

“Not yet. I wanted to make sure it was ok.”

Bobby reached over to the wall and picked the phone up. “Number’s over by my desk.”

“I know it, thanks,” Sam said. Bobby hadn’t heard Sam so much as mention Dean’s name in months, so he was a little surprised, but thinking about it, he knew he shouldn’t be. Just because Sam wasn’t talking about his brother didn’t mean he wasn’t thinking about him all the time. Those two were usually tied together at the waist. Sam went into the other room to call Dean, so Bobby couldn’t hear what he said, but when he came back into the room a few minutes later, there was the biggest darn smile on Sam’s face. “He’s coming, Bobby,” Sam said.

“Well good! It’s about time we seen that brother of yours again.”

“Can we decorate the house and stuff?” Sam asked, still unable to calm his face.

The thought didn’t sit well with him, but to deny Sam anything when he looked like this would be a terrible idea. “Sure. We’ll go out shopping first thing.”

“Thanks, Bobby.” Sam said, still smiling, and then he did something that sure as hell surprised Bobby, and probably himself as well; he reached forward and wrapped his arms around Bobby’s neck. In the last few months Sam had grown taller than him, which Bobby almost resented, but now it was a blessing. Bobby held onto Sam, hugging him tight.

“It’s good to see you smile again, son,” he practically whispered into Sam’s ear.

***

Three days later the house was dolled up and there was a damn Christmas tree in the living room, but Sam didn’t stop smiling so neither did Bobby. The kid was sitting on the very edge of the couch and every time there was a noise outside he jumped. When the doorbell finally rang Bobby thought he was going to fall over he jumped up so quick. Bobby stayed on the couch, letting the boys have a minute alone to reconcile.

He could hear them, though, saying how much they missed each other and damn it if his chest didn’t fill up with warm feelings. Bobby called out, asking if Dean missed him too, and he came into the living room. Dean looked the same, a few more scars than before, probably, but his eyes were shining with happiness and Bobby stood to hug him.

Bobby poured Dean a glass of whiskey and they all settled down on the couch. Seeing the boys together again kept reminding him of John, and he found himself telling them all sorts of funny stories about their father. Both kids were happy and laughing and it did something to Bobby’s heart. And it was like there was glue on them or something; never once did Bobby see them not touching in one way or another. Dean had his arm around Sam, pulling him in close, and Sam kept unconsciously resting his hand on Dean’s thigh, only to realize what he was doing a few minutes later and pull it away.

Finally, hours later, Bobby and Dean were happily drunk, and even Sam was a little buzzed. Bobby called it a night and went up to bed, yelling at Sam to be a nice host to Dean. It wasn’t like Dean had never spent the night at Bobby’s house before, but he felt like a visitor or a guest right now. He was something that brightened up the whole house.

***

Having Dean in the house changed everything. Sam was happy and talkative and Bobby, as well, couldn’t stop smiling. And for the first time in a really long time, he celebrated Christmas. Even stranger, he didn’t do any hunting or research for three days. That was probably a record. He had _fun_ with Sam and Dean.

Christmas morning Bobby woke up early, excited as a damn kid. He’d been planning on getting a few gifts for Sam, but with Dean there, Bobby suddenly found himself playing the role of the extravagant uncle and couldn’t stop himself from buying all sorts of stuff for the boys. Deep down, he’d always wanted to spoil those boys but John never would have let them. And besides, they needed something happy for once in their lives.

Bobby actually made a fire in the fireplace, that’s how happy he was. He was just sitting down with a mug of coffee and a novel, something he hadn’t indulged in since before Karen died, when he heard a creak on the stairs.

“Sam?” he asked, because the only time Bobby had seen Dean before the sun came up is when John would make the boys do drills in the mornings. But it was Dean.

“No, it’s me,” Dean said, and sat down on the couch next to Bobby. “Can I talk to you?”

Dread suddenly crept up in Bobby’s stomach, but he nodded and turned towards Dean.

“I was an ass,” Dean said.

“What?”

“For leaving like I did, dumping Sammy on you, I shouldn’t have done it. I’m really sorry, Bobby.” Dean’s hands were shaking, just slightly, and Bobby couldn’t stop staring at them, willing them to stay still. He looked up into Dean’s eyes, and they were sad, liquid, and an overwhelming sense of sadness rushed over Bobby.

He took Dean’s hands in his own, stilling them, and squeezed. “You are just a kid, Dean. You are. And your daddy was hurt and I don’t blame you one bit for running off.”

“Bobby,” Dean started to say, but Bobby interrupted.

“And don’t go thinking you dumped Sam on me, either. I love the kid just as much as you do, and taking care of him has been really fun.” Dean frowned at Bobby’s words. “Okay, sometimes it’s not fun. It’s like pulling teeth to get him to talk sometimes. But I’ve been teaching him about cars and he likes helping with research. He loves you, Dean. Very much. He’s smiled more in the last two days than he has the entire last few months.” Dean finally smiled again. “Have you talked to him about this?” Bobby asked.

“Yeah.” Dean said, and Bobby decided to leave it at that. “But now that everything is good with us again, I don’t know what I’m going to do. I can’t leave him again, Bobby, I can’t. But we can’t just hunt, either, cause Sam has to finish school. I can’t take that away from him.”

“You really are an idjit, sometimes, aren’t you?” Bobby asked. Dean scrunched up with eyes. “You and Sam are both going to stay here.”

“Bobby, no, I can’t ask that of you.”

“Dean, you don’t get a choice in the matter. You are staying here. You can help me with the hunting and research.” Giving Dean an order actually seemed to work, and Dean looked okay about the situation. Thank god. “You and Sam are my family, okay? I’m not losing you again.”

Dean smiled and there were tears in his eyes. Before he could think better of it, Bobby hugged Dean, tight, and Dean pressed his face into Bobby’s shoulder. “Thank you,” Dean whispered, and dammit, Bobby’s eyes started to water too. But he was sure as hell not crying.

“I think it’s time we wake your brother up and open some presents, yeah?”

***

Dean insisted on getting a part time job at the mechanic’s in town. Bobby tried to talk him out of it, but Dean was insistent. And finally allowing it made Dean really happy. Three days a week he worked at the mechanic’s and the others he spent helping Bobby research or work on the cars in the salvage yard. Every morning he took Sam to school and then picked him up in the afternoon. Dean made Bobby so proud he had to stop himself from patting him on the back every time he saw him.

Every other weekend or so they went out hunting. Nothing too far or too dangerous, but together they managed to accomplish some good.

Having people in the house all the time, and not just silent Sam either, was such a welcome change. They all ate together most evenings and it was like a goddamn sitcom or something. Dean even helped Bobby with the housework. It turned out Dean was actually a fairly decent cook, so most weeks Dean took the grocery shopping and food prep, and Bobby took the cleaning and laundry. The fact that they actually had a schedule made Bobby want to burst out laughing, cause lots of the house hadn’t been cleaned in years. But he had to admit, it looked nice. And that pesky cough he usually got at nighttime vanished. Sam told him it was because of dust, but he hadn’t wanted to believe it until Dean made him clean every room. Bobby didn’t know the kid had it in him.

After a few weeks, easily settled into a nice routine, Bobby began to realize the boys’ room was quite interesting. Ever since they were little squirts they’d stayed in that room with two double beds. And when Sam was staying here alone, he mostly used the second bed to store his school supplies and extra books and clothes. Bobby assumed that now that Dean was here too, he slept in the other bed. But week after week he came in to clean, and the second bed was still a pile of crap, albeit half of it was Dean’s now.

Not to mention, the other bed had two pillows and two sets of sweatpants and t-shirts living at the top. Dean and Sam must be sharing a bed. The funny thing was, once Bobby realized, he wasn’t surprised at all. They were always hanging on each other, even as kids, so it seemed natural that they would share a bed. Bobby decided that although it was kind of weird that they were mostly grown adults still sharing a bed, it wasn’t completely unusual. And he left it at that.

***

Summer came, and as Bobby had come to except, Dean and Sam took off in the Impala. He made them promise to check in every two days and sent them off with a new bag of freshly sawed off guns. The summer months passed slowly, but the boys stopped back a few times and once they even took out a vampire nest together.

Before the boys even left for the summer Sam had been trying to talk Dean into taking night classes to get his GED and then maybe enroll in community classes. Dean had scoffed at the idea, but the more Bobby thought about it the more he realized it was a great plan. It was even more of a reason for them both to stay in South Dakota, because Sam still had two years of high school left.

So when they came back at the end of August and Dean told Bobby he did want to try that night school thing out, he was already enrolled. Bobby had even talked to the teacher and deemed he was good enough to be teaching his boy.

***

They settled right back into their routine, only now Dean had classes three nights a week so sometimes he slept in pretty late. Once Bobby came in to check on him, make sure he was still alive and everything, and found Dean asleep in the bed with no clothes on. Well, at least no shirt. And there were boxers on the floor.

Another time Dean came back from the store late and had to run to class, so Bobby unpacked the groceries for him. Amidst the milk and peanut butter was a package of condoms. That was well and fine, good even, but Bobby hadn’t seen Dean with a girl his entire time here. And he also didn’t think he was sneaking out.

Sam either, for that matter. Bobby had tried to ask Sam about girls last year, before Dean came back, at Dean’s insistence actually, but he was quiet. Not shy, either, just quiet. Like he didn’t care about having a girlfriend.

Still, though, since Dean was in class, Bobby walked upstairs and gave the condoms to Sam. “Your brother bought these,” he said. Sam was sitting at his desk doing homework, but the second he saw what Bobby was holding he froze. And turned red. “You wanna give them to him when he gets back?”

Now Sam looked shy, definitely. “Okay, sure.”

Bobby narrowed his eyes, again noting that very clearly only one bed was being used. “Is there anything you want to talk about?” Bobby asked Sam. But Sam wouldn’t look Bobby in the eye. He just shook his head. “Okay, well you always can, you know.” Sam nodded. “Dinner’s in a half hour. Since the chef is gone tonight, we’re having spaghetti. That okay?”

“Yeah, thanks Bobby.”

“Sure thing, kid,” Bobby trailed off, and turned out of the room. He was starting to put two and two together.

***

The crux of it came, though, a few weeks later. It was right about the time Dean and Sam got home and Bobby was working on a truck in the yard. It was starting to get cold again, so he was trying to hurry and was under the truck when he heard the Impala drive up and park a few yards away. Bobby got out from under the truck just in time to see Sam and Dean kissing outside the door. He instinctively ducked, and they didn’t see him, just walked inside together laughing.

But Bobby’s heart was racing. The evidence he’d been half trying to ignore was irrefutable now. He’d very clearly just witnessed Sam and Dean kissing. On the mouth.

Bobby completely forgot what he was trying to fix on the truck and walked inside in a daze. They were sitting on the couch, wrapped together like always. “Bobby! You okay?” Sam asked, looked concerned.

“Yeah, fine,” he said, waving them off. “Going upstairs.” And he started up the steps.

“You sure?” Dean called after him, but Bobby didn’t answer. He walked into his room and closed the door, pressing it shut with the tips of his fingers, and sat on his bed. He actually felt a lot calmer, now that he’d gotten over the shock of it.

Dean and Sam had always been close. They had to be, growing up the way they did, having to take care of each other. And as they got older the touching didn’t stop. Bobby knew why now. The word, incest, felt so wrong, but thinking about them didn’t. Those four months when they were separated were rough. They were both in terrible shape. They needed each other.

It almost made sense.

***

They were still on the couch together when Bobby walked back down the stairs. They were playing with each other’s hands but the second Dean saw Bobby he sat up. “Are you okay, Bobby?”

Bobby smiled. “Yeah, I’m great.”

“What happened? You looked pretty white earlier.” Sam said, eyes checking Bobby over to reassure himself that everything was fine.

Bobby sighed and looked from one kid to the other. Then he made up his mind. “Can I sit down?” He asked, gesturing to the space between Sam and Dean, what little there was.

The boys gave him room and Bobby plopped down between them. “What is it?” Sam asked.

“I saw you two. Earlier.” Dean started to stand up but Bobby put his hand on Dean’s knee and pushed him back down. “Cool it, idjit.”

“Look, Bobby, it’s not what you-“ Sam started to say, but Bobby grabbed his knee as well and that shut him up.

“I know what you boys are doing. And,” he looked from one scared face to the other, “I think it’s perfectly fine.” Dean’s face visibly relaxed. “I know you guys need each other. I’ve seen how you act without the other. God forbid you ever have to get separated for good. Or worse.” Sam’s face was still covered in worry, but Bobby smiled at him. “I have no problem with it, as long as I don’t gotta see anything too --- well let’s just say how about you do your own laundry from now on?”

Sam broke into a grin. “Thanks, Bobby,” he said, gripping his hand over the one still on his knee.

“Your daddy would have been real proud of you idjits.” Bobby turned to look at Dean and found he was smiling just like his brother.

***

Nothing really changed. Sam and Dean were just less cautious. They always sat next to each other and did things for each other and once Bobby walked into the kitchen to find Dean straddling Sam’s lap. That was pretty embarrassing for everyone. But at the same time it was heartwarming to see them both entirely happy.

It was terrible that John died, and it was clear that they both still thought about it, but Bobby was glad he was there to take care of them. He was glad he was there to help them grow up completely. He was there to observe the love they had for each other. Bobby was a part of their family just as much as Sam and Dean were a part of his and he wouldn’t change that for anything. 


End file.
